1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a parallel indexing cam structure, and more particularly to the structure of a cam assembly which includes three cams and the corresponding cam follower means, both of which are secured to respective shafts positioned parallel to each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The known parallel indexing cam structure of the type disclosed herein has an arrangement of two cams and corresponding cam means, and the cams and cam follower means have only a few points of contact and have a large angle of pressure during the dwell and indexing period. Such an arrangement has disadvantages from the standpoint of accuracy and stability with which the cam follower means are maintained in a given position during the dwell period.